Something More
by fandomonium
Summary: Scorpius and Rose were always just best friends, nothing more, nothing less. At least, that's what they always would tell people, and themselves. Then, of course, things happened, leaving both of them to wonder if they were still just friends, or something more.
1. Confusion

**A/N: Welcome to my story, I very much hope you enjoy it! I have a weird and busy schedule, so don't worry, if I don't update often I (most likely) haven't died. Until next time, enjoy the first chapter of** ** _Something More_** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the setting, or anything else in any way affiliated with J. K. Rowling's** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 _I feel his eyes looking down upon me, penetrating my thick skin until they are able to leave an emotional scar. My modest clothes suddenly feel infinitely revealing, and every thought, every feeling, is now exposed to the one person they were supposed to be hidden from. What must be no more than a few moments seems to be ages of pain and suspense, more and more time building up until my inevitable heartbreak. Then, my life changed forever. Then, he broke the silence with just a few words. "Rose, I feel the same way", he said, and all the pain I had gone through for this moment was finally worth it._

* * *

(Six months previously)

"Scorp, wait for me!" I call after my friend as we rush off the train, as he has apparently chosen to go after my cousin Al and leave me in the dirt. Now I see where his loyalties lie. Never mind, he turns back to join me, leaving Al to walk to the carriages with Gracie and Mia, two of his Hufflepuff friends.

"So, Rose, looking forward to sixth year?" he asks me, as if I hadn't been answering that question the whole train ride.

"I already told you, I'm absolutely psyched! No major exams this year, but we get to take NEWT classes, and I can finally drop potions… " I trail off, knowing how much he loves the subject.

"Don't worry, I was listening to your whole rant on the train ride, I just wanted to break the awkward silence, you know." I don't know. I don't know why he would think things were awkward between us, we've been best mates for years. There is really no reason to be worried, but I have always had a slight paranoia about losing my friend because of traditions or family rivalries or something, but so far my fears have been completely illogical. Scorpius and I have been through far too much to let something as small as an old rivalry get in the way of our friendship.

"You.. you think it was awkward?" I ask, still not sure how much our friendship means to him.

"Of course not, Rosie, I just like talking to you more than I like sitting in silence."

"I think sometimes silence can be a good thing. When you're so comfortable with someone that you don't have to say anything and are just able to enjoy the other's presence?"

"Yeah, of course that's fine, but I haven't seen you all summer, and I just wanted to catch up with my best friend" he almost purrs the words, as if he were trying to sweet talk me into agreeing with me. He should know by now that no amount of flirting or seduction will make me give up my opinion, no matter how hot the other person may be. Wait, did I just think Scorp was hot? Why must my brain betray me in this way? I can't have feelings for someone so close to being my brother, even just a slight physical attraction… Crap, I need to make a comeback! I finally come up with something as we board a carriage that we somehow have the luck to have all to ourselves.

"Rubbish, you were at my house at least once a week, and I have quite an impressive pile of your letters. Besides, we were talking on the train for who knows how long, and we can't forget the time we ran into each other at Diagon Alley and ended up spending four hours chatting over ice cream. That could hardly be called not seeing each other." I am very proud of my comeback skills, so proud that I'm considering going into magical law after school. Sure enough, Scorp looks slightly flustered as he no doubt tries to top my retort.

"I just want to spend every possible second with you, Rosie. I enjoy your company so very much," he flirts, a sly smirk on his face. It takes everything I have in me to keep my cool as he shoots a seductive look my way, as I have quite the reputation as a calm, composed, professional girl to uphold, and I can't lose my image because my attractive best friend decided to have some fun. I decide two can play that game, as "fight fire with fire" has always been one of my many, many life mantras, along with "food is always the answer" and "never say no to free stuff".

"Well, Scorpius," I giggle in a manner that I hope is flirtatious, and smile inwardly at the fact that he seems taken aback at my use of his full name. "We can still spend time with each other and enjoy each other's company without speaking, like I was saying earlier."

"Oh, you mean like snogging?" he asks, and before I can respond he has pulled my face towards his, kissing me slowly and deliberately, as if savoring the taste of my mouth. My brain has seemed to stop functioning as I am pulled into his lap, and I cannot even tell whether or not I am kissing him back, though if I weren't he most likely would have stopped by now. Suddenly he pulls away, pushing me off of his lap, though we are still touching, and I realize that we are about ready to exit the carriage.

"I expect to be able to pick up where we left off soon, Rose" he states as if it were an obvious fact, which I suppose it is.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I tease and he shoves me before wrapping his arm around me, leaving me completely confused as to what his motives are and whether or not the gesture is platonic. It feels nice, though, and I decide I will let him continue to confuse me, as long as it always feels like this.


	2. Decisions

At the feast, we are forced to go our separate ways, him sitting at the Slytherin table while I join my fellow Ravenclaws. The table is filled with chatter about classes and summer holiday and books and whatever else the rest of my house has chosen as today's topic of discussion, but all of their words fly past me in a blur of meaningless noise. My head has begun to play the carriage scene on replay, and though I want it to go away, I also feel the urge to over analyze everything that happened between Scorpius and I today, to attempt to bring myself out of my confused state.

A million thoughts are floating through my head, and none of them I can even come close to answering. What were Scorp's intentions, his motives, his reasonings? Can one kiss their best friend without it meaning anything? Do I want it to mean something? Did I enjoy it? Of course I enjoyed it. The real question here is whether _he_ enjoyed it. He did initiate it, after all, but he could just want a physical, friends-with-benefits sort of arrangement between us. Do I want that? Sure, it was nice, but I want an emotional relationship with physical bonuses, not a no-strings-attached physical one.

There is also the ever-present issue of not wanting to ruin our friendship. I've known him for years, and we've always had a teasing friendship that I could never have with anyone besides my sworn enemy turned best friend. Adding sexual tension would ruin everything platonic and good between us, though the tension might already be present.

The final reason to never be more than friends with Scorpius Malfoy is the only one that really matters: my family. My father puts up with him as my friend, surprisingly, but that may just be because he knows that if we're friends, we most likely won't have the romantic relationship that may or may not be forming between us currently. Dad probably knew that this exact situation might happen, the evil genius. Besides the snogging, of course. Unless he predicted that as well. In which case I should be scared for my life. He most likely didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he probably did know that if he let us be friends, we wouldn't push our luck trying to be anything more. The problem is, his plan was flawed greatly. Forbidden loves just make the couple want to be together more. Not that we're in love, of course. Or even a couple. But I wouldn't mind if we were someday, and that fact both scares and excites me. Mostly the latter.

Still, despite all of the reasons I shouldn't be in a relationship with Scorp, I want him. Maybe it's because we should never be together, and the fact that I will never get to have him. I do like a good challenge, and the fact that he is forbidden just makes him more than appealing. Not that he wasn't appealing already.

As much as I want him, I can't make the first move. As bold as I am, I could never take such a risk. Not only would I be risking humiliation and rejection, I would be putting the greatest friendship I have ever had at stake. The prospect of losing Scorp forever is scary, and therefore I will just have to live in the agony of wondering "what if?" in order to never lose the great thing I already have. As much as it hurts to not have him in the way I want, not having him at all would hurt so much more.


End file.
